Failure, Plain and Simple
by Jack Carmichael
Summary: And so, I made a deal with the devil. Well, not purposely, but mistakes are mistakes. Except this mistake cost me my family. Lovely. Rated T for death, sexual content and language.
1. Did you come here to watch me burn?

Ok, so this is totally random. No I don't own pokémon, but if I did I would be fucking rich!! So rate this and give me some ideas for the next chapter. Team ElectricStorm is my own team and I just randomly came up with it. Co-authored by Tempest-Slash.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I tried to get up, but I just couldn't force myself to face the disaster of my house I knew lay in ruins. I just knew it. I mean, of course, I was trapped in my bathroom, but I had heard enough. Especially the tortured screams of Arianna. They were drowning me. My mother got second priority, and of course I didn't bother to listen to my father. I had to force myself up so I could go out and show them, "HEY! One of us survived!" Not like I was excited about now being not only and orphan but an only child. Yay. Wasn't I different enough already? I mean, I was… well, really different. I mean, who would like a boy who has three pokémon and basically lives on the street because their family can't stand the fact at how different they really are. I was ready to get the hell out, but my dresser was heavier than it seemed. When I finally gave up on trying to shove the door open, I attempted the window. Seeing as there was a drop, I sent out my heracross, Astro, to let me down so I didn't break anything. Not that anyone would notice, or care, since I was inside a burning, blowing up house which would explain it, but I'd rather not be in a cast. I disregarded his comforting words, returning him rather harshly to get back inside and rescue anything salvageable.

I walked through my house. First going to my sister's room and kissing her goodbye forever, trying not to remember the taste of frozen ash, which would probably haunt me for a while. But I had to say goodbye somehow. Then to my mother who had always supported that I was… Never mind. But my father was the only one I flipped off. _Fuck him. _I thought to myself. _He always made fun of it anyway. _

It, which was what it was. A disease that had contaminated the family bond I had once wanted so badly. And now it was gone. All because of me…_But it's not my fault_. I was born like that. I can't change it.

SIX MONTHS EARLIER

_I hate going to school. I hate it I hate it I hate it! All the kids make fun of me and my pokémon. Just because I only have male pokémon. I'm not like that, I mean I love them, but I'm not into...pokemon. Not that there's something wrong with that..._

_I opened the door to my house. And no one was home. 'Poor baby,' An overly sexy voice said from behind me as he grabbed my ass. 'All alone in the world, and no one to love him. We can make it all disappear you know? All of this can disappear. All you have to do is say yes,' I nodded, somewhat hypnotized, and he let me go and disappeared. Little did I know my mistake. I guess some guy groping me was okay at the moment._

_Okay being the key word._

CURRENT

Little did I know I had just made a deal with the worst possible people to make a deal with. Ah, mistakes by omission. I had seen the man watching me and pitying me on the school grounds. I was young and naive and so therefore some man stalking me on the school grounds was somewhat...okay, I suppose? Wow I'm retarded. I thought he was making a deal with me to get rid of the people who bullied me. Or at least tell them to chill out a little bit. And maybe scare them. But what did I know? I didn't want _death_ to be involved!

As I walked around my charred house, I picked up the pokémon in their pokeballs, trying to fill the images of my scorched family with images of them alive and happy. Well, excluding my dad. Anyway, my mother had four. My father three and my precious little angel, Arianna, had just gotten her first. I sat down outside my house in the forest behind us and they were all let out, worried about me and trying to not be as confused about why their trainers were dead. JoJo of course was the most annoying, but I have to lover her anyway. She seemed to notice the severity of the situation, and had calmed down to about two questions every five minutes instead of four every two. Which was an improvement. I was moving like clockwork, and wasn't exactly thinking anything intelligent, more just instinctual.

My mother had an absol named Rita, a lopunny named JoJo, an aerodactyl named Arti and a kirlia named Gentility. They all greeted me with an affectionate and pitiful chorus of 'sorry' and 'we're loyal to you' and other things. I let out little Ari's vulpix next. She had named her Rosh. After our grandmother. She cuddled up on my lap and just fell into a sad sleep. My father's pokémon came out next. A butterfree named Al, a delcatty named Shelia, and a flygon named Ronnie. (Ha-ha now I know where my 'disease' came from. Oh, Arceus that was a bad joke).

For some reason my pokémon I let out last. They consisted of an eevee named Hunter, a heracross named Astro, and a linoone named Cadet. Mine weren't very high levels but most were very high. Except vulpix, she was brand new, so she wasn't very strong yet. I returned all of them except Rosh, who I placed around my neck, and the fire fox was a rather warm bit of clothing, considering I was _freezing my ass off_.

I had been able to pack a bunch of (slightly burnt) food, berries, and an extra outfit. From the dresser that was fucking _trapping me_ in my _bathroom_. The backpack was much lighter than I was used to, but if it's all I have, it's all I have. I placed all of their pokeballs on top and ran back to the house real quick, remembering something that would otherwise die if I left it there. Well, or hatch eventually and die without food. Either way. I grabbed the egg that my mother had been trying to hatch. I grabbed it and placed it gently into my backpack, nestled into some clothes so it wouldn't crack or something.

****

As I walked around and darkness closed in, I knew it would be hopeless to get out of the forest by total darkness, which I would have liked. I shivered and pulled my coat tighter around me. Where. The. Hell. Am I supposed to go?? I mean I don't even know where I've lived all my life! All sixteen friggin years of my life, I guess. But it's not like we have island pride or whatever. We're in the middle of the fucking ocean. No one cares about a tiny island in the middle of the ocean that like, ten people live on.

_Jeeze, I'm freezing! No wonder mother always told us to be out of the forest by dark! _I thought to myself, grumbling. The forests of our Island were always cold. I now summoned out Ronnie and told him to fly to a town I had heard of in the Orre region (or was it Sinnoh? Or... or Fiore?). I couldn't remember what it was called so I told him to fly until he was too tired to fly anymore. And we had a place to land, luckily, so he didn't land in the ocean or something.

About three hours later (and a good nap for me and Rosh) we landed on an island where there was a boat. Oh yay. A boat.

"Excuse me? Can you tell me where I am?" I gingerly asked the tough looking boatman, noticing that if he wanted to, he could probably kill me. Joy. Damn you, weakness genes. Damn you.

He smiled at me and laughed. "Aren't from around here, eh kid?" he asked in an almost father like way. Not that I would know what that felt like. Ever. I nodded as he continued, "You're on Iron Island, an island outside of Sinnoh. I'm Jeb, and where would you like to go, young man?" he leaned against the railing on his boat and lit a cigarette. Ew...at least there's no such thing as secondhand...I think. Why didn't I pay attention in health class?! Oh yeah...because they were trying to be stupid stereotypical Christians and say straight sex is the only normal sex.

_Suuuuurrrrreeee_ it is.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Look, you probably don't know where it is, but I'll give it a shot. I want to get to the head quarters of Team ElectricStorm." I said looking down at my shoes. I had heard some other kids talking about them stealing pokemon. At least they'll probably feed me or something. I mean...the Rockets are a homophobic, and the Catastrophes hide off in a cave and I wouldn't be able to find them, and the Magmas have me on their blacklist for some odd strange reason, and the Aquas don't like my dad (neither did I, but the sins of the father apparently apply in their case) and the Galactics wear those stuffy looking clothes and...I'm gonna shut up now. Besides, I can't rag on anymore teams because I can't remember anymore. I know there's more, but I am too stressed to think of them right now. STRESS LEVEL THROUGH ROOF.

He chuckled. "Ya, I know where it is. It's not like they try to hide. Fact, I got two other youngsters tryin to get there as well. Don't know why exactly, but your business is your business, and if you want to fuck with the government, have fun. Where you come from kiddo?" Jeb asked again, more fatherly than I was used to. Maybe this dude likes kids or something? Oh Arceus. Pedophile-!

I shrugged, wiping the thought from my mind. Don't judge a book by its cover, or a man by his actions. It's not like I _look_ gay. "All I know is it was a small group of islands somewhere out there!" I said swinging my arms around in all directions, not particularly sure where it was, just going with my first train of thought, and not getting off. There was a giggle in the background, and I assumed that either I was going so crazy that I was _hearing Arianna giggling in my head_, or there was some chick on the boat.

Nonetheless, I liked the second thought better.

More laughter. This time from a boy. "Luna! Shush, leave him alone till we meet him properly," A boy said to the girl, Luna. She giggled again, then they both shot back into the boat. I heard some water start somewhere, someone getting in a shower. I could smell myself sweating, and I decided I needed one very badly, since you normally can't tell, since it's your smell. Clean freakiness kicking in-! Need shower!

Jeb sighed. "Sorry about them. They're a little strange," he leaned in, whispering this time, "Especially the girl," as if he didn't want her to hear. "The girl is named Luna, and her older brother is Michael. Usually they go by Mike and Lulu," I could swear I heard a growl somewhere, as if the girl named _Lulu_ didn't like her _nickname_. "So, I'll let you go down and make nice while I get this boat off to a good start. Please don't kill them, or let them kill you. I don't want to be held responsible,"

Jeb shoved me a little to get me to go down and meet the two kids. I sighed, not really wanting to, and moved into something that resembled a living room. In a corner, I saw a pair of knee-high high tops. They had been stark white at one time, but were now covered with… Obscene things. They...they bothered me a little. But still, I couldn't help but admire the audacity.

On the left side, they had thirteen male signs all overlapping and under almost each one read 'yaoi fangirl'. Oh joy. I'm probably going to acquire a fag hag. _Yay_. In case you can't tell, I'm being sarcastic. On the other side there were the same thirteen except around all of those read 'support gay pride'. She had little kid-like hand writing but I figured she was around my age, which was 16. Almost 17, I swear I'm mature. To myself, a little bit crazily, I shifted my eyes back and forth. In progress, there were delicately drawn pokemon on a t-shirt in paint, which I assumed were hers, the colors dripping down into their containers.

She walked out of a room with wet black hair, (that had recent blue highlights) a tight tank top, and skinny jeans on. They fit her nice I guess, but why would I notice? Her eyes were blue, and the highlights were supposed to match I assume, but her eyes were too mixed up. They were kind of light and dark and faded and this and that all at the same time, if that distorted sentence made any sense. "_Hey_! Thanks, I needed those." She screamed and I jumped about fifty feet in the air, even though she was right in front of me. I just didn't expect her to scream. Automatically, I dropped the paintbrush that I hadn't even noticed I picked up.

"Arceus, you scared the fuck outta me! What's your problem, chica?" I yelled, instantly talking like I normally would, with random words and nicknames built in. I normally only called Ari 'chica', but for some reason, she...kind of reminded me of Ari. In an unfocused way.

She just smiled and laughed, and further reminded me of my sister. It hurt a little. "I just like scaring people. And I hope you can still have kids if I scared the fuck outta you. Sorry, but you can always adopt I guess. What's your name anyway, kid?"

I smiled hollowly. "Zerab Quintyn Melchior. Z or Quintyn for short. What about you and your brother?" I hadn't seen him. Maybe he was a master of stealth. Or a ninja. But judging by his sister, I doubt ninja. Or...even stealth.

She laughed. "Zerab? What kind of name is that? Anyway, I'm Luna Alyah Farsearcher. Luna. Don't fucking dare call me Lulu. Only my brother gets away with that. His name is Michael Xebulon Farsearcher,"

I tilted my head. "Why can he only call you Lulu?" She cringed, falling into a slightly depressed slump.

"Because he's bigger and older," I doubted that. She looks like she could kick ass if she tried hard enough. She looked around deceitfully. "Is he here?" I shook my head. Or so I thought. I didn't think he was around. She sighed exasperatedly. "He is...kinda cool. Don't tell him I said that, I will deny it every time. Or I'll like, have my vulpix kill you. He'll do it, you know. If I ask that fox will friggin burn you to ashes and eat them for me,"

I gave a horrified look. That fire type is far, far too loyal if he'll kill and eat for that girl. She noticed. "Oh. Well. I went a little far there. Sorry. If you hadn't already guess, I have a few...issues," she made a crazed gesture around her head.

I nodded and we slipped into a strange yet comfortable silence. I think she's pretty cool, if a little insane, but still… I'm just not like that.

"Please don't teach that to my vulpix, Rosh. She's young, cute and impressionable," she grinned, as if telling me that if she wanted to, she would. Stubborn. Nice trait, I guess. I'm gay, I'm gay, I'm gay, I'm gay, I don't like girls, they're too emotional. There, I said it, I said it Arceus, make her leave me alone! I admitted I'm gay, make her leave me _alone_!

Please?

I was shaken from a gaze with Luna kind of waving her hand in front of my face desperately. "Erm...Z? Zerab? Quintyn? Hello? Oh Arceus. Fuck. I think I killed him. _Fuck_. Mike! Mike, I think I killed the new kid!!"

"You _what_?" Luna was slightly white, calling back.

"I think I killed him!" I didn't have the heart to say that she hadn't killed me. It was just too damn funny.

"What did you do?!" Mike responded, walking in the room. He was almost the exact opposite of his sister, and it was a little amusing. He had dirty blonde/brunette hair and hazel eyes, looking rather serious, with plain black clothing, unlike Luna's friggin seizure inducing clothes. He was kind of cute. I guess. But brunettes aren't my dish.

"Well, I said...yeah. I said that if I wanted to I could have Azrae burn him to death and eat his ashes," Luna confessed somewhat guiltily. Hm. So the over-obediant thing's name is Azrae. Cute name. I like it. But where the fuck did she get it? Who names their vulpix Azrae? Seriously?

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't tell anyone that," Mike stood next to her, examining me. Trying to stay shocked so this slightly hilarious conversation would continue, I mentally laughed so that I wouldn't explode.

"But...but it is funny," she protested weakly. Mike glared at her. "Well it is! You can't deny that this is funny!" Mike shook his head.

"If you really killed _him_, _I'm_ going to kill _you_," Luna groaned. "But of course, then I'd have a death penalty for killing my sister. So maybe I'll have to send an assassin after you," Mike said sarcastically.

"No, 'cause you _love_ me. Besides, Azrae would kill to save me," Luna teased, suddenly forgetting about me.

"Um...guys, I'm not really dead," I finally rained on my own parade. They turned to look at me, sibling rivalry overlooked momentarily.

"Sorry about my idiot sister," Mike apologized, putting his hands into his pockets.

"That's okay. She's not so bad," I copied, but pulled out Rosh's pokeball for company. She released as a beam of red light, ending up on the floor and shaking her head and fur out. She looked up at me curiously. Of course, I usually didn't single out a pokemon like this for attention. I guess she just reminds me of Ari too much to leave her alone for too long.

"Aw, cute vulpix," Luna smiled, and Rosh looked back up at her, jumping into my lap. She doesn't...look that scary. Maybe Rosh just doesn't like new people. It's not like she met many.

"As said, do not teach her how to kill people," I ordered, getting a disappointed look. "Don't," Luna chewed the inside of her cheek.

"Okay," She agreed, and I knew that I would have to deal with these two for a while. It was just a feeling.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

So give me some hints for part two! And if you like it plz let me know. No hate mail plz and thanks.


	2. Another Time Another Place Another Rhyme

Chapter 2

K sorry it messed up the first one, but here's the real second chapter!

Kk, so maybe this one will be good enough to where I don't have to have Tempest-Slash edit. Prbly not though. UGH! I really suck at this. Sorry it took so long. Major writers block.

INSIDE THE TEAM ELECTRICSTORM HIDEOUT

Two years. Two frick-frack-fucking years since those stupid team Galactic idiots killed my family. I hate them. I really do. Intensely so so so so much. I can't express how much…

Red pressed his hot forehead against my shoulder. _You'll be fine. Remember, you have us! _The rapidash tried to console me. I smiled somewhat, distantly petting his head and moving the flames away from my clothing and hair. I had learned what burning hair was like, and it was very unpleasant. Red always knew what to say to me. I had had him and his mate, the most beautiful female ninetales I had ever seen, Trisa since I began my career as a trainer. They had mated and now had a daughter, Jeza the vulpix. I also had two of the most interesting plusle and minun pair ever. They were twins, Chaze and Forgiveness. Chaze was a blue plusle and Forgiveness was a red minun, twins with genetically switchfucked DNA. My absol had been my mother and fathers only pokémon. Her name was Miso and she was albino.

I know, I don't get how you can have an albino absol, but is it my fault I don't know everything? Miso is basically a normal absol, but skinnier, weaker, frailer, whiter, paler…poor thing…

Anyhow, I also had the Terrible Trio, which was a female shieldon named Revenge, a male houndour named Smite and a female eevee named Apocolyc.

I have low level pokemon, and yet I'm a higher up at Team ElectricStorm. My name is Vixen Justice, and go ahead and laugh, but a name is a name.

I absentmindedly petted the rapidash's head and continued my rounds. Apparently we were getting some new arrivals today, and I was supposed to meet them after I finished checking up on the last week's newbies.

I smiled as I walked into the room my little brother and I shared, seeing him napping happily with his eevee curled up on his head. I'm 19 and he's 14, but he seems to always be the more mature one. His name is Comet. I have no idea why his name is Comet. If you're born around Christmas, shouldn't you have some sort of Christmas name instead of Vixen and Comet? (Yes, we were both born around Christmas. Would you not make fun of it please? It actually sucks. Really bad.). He was sound asleep but I had to wake him. We wouldn't be the only ones in here by the end of the day, so we had to reorganize and move the poké-habitats to the other room. We had set up a habitat for every pokémon we had and anticipated the newbies sharing the other room with us, so I doubted they would want to share with our pokemon. Comet had grumbled at me, but returned his eevee and helped with the habitats anyway, swearing that he'd get back at me for that.

After we had moved them, we set up the room for three more… kids. Don't get me wrong, kids are great. But when you have to live with four of them, it makes you want to go on a killing spree. My brother is bad enough, and from what I hear, they're going to be two boys and a girl. A girl with mental problems.

I wasn't for sure about the three of them being kids, but I was almost positive. And I'm usually never wrong. Usually.

I got Comet up, since he had tried to go back to sleep, and we went to the entrance to meet the noobs. That was mean, but they are. I shrugged mentally. I don't care actually. Me and Comet had barely gotten away from Team Galactic. But, the past is past, and the future is future. Wow, confusing much? I get like that sometimes. All psychological and smart and stuff like that. Or attempting to do so and failing.

Jeb walked in, trailed by the newcomers. (I'm a tryin to be nicer. Not really working).

"Hey Jeb," I said to the smoking sailor I had known most of my life. He grunted and walked back out of the building. I rolled my eyes. "Well, nice to see you too, ya big asshole!" I shouted back at him- he shot me the bird.

Again, I rolled my eyes to where you could see the whites. The one boy cringed, and I laughed. "Welcome to Hell, I am the devil and will be taking your souls at the door," I always joke like this with the noo… new comers. The girl hid behind her…brother? I couldn't tell so what the fuck difference did it make. He's probably just gay as hell. "Hey, only joking. My names Vixen and this is my brother, Comet." Comet snorted indelicately, rubbing his eyes.

All three of them laughed. And I just stood there and took it. Man, oh man. I was going to be convicted of murder sooner or later.

Ok, Tempest! I know u have to edit coz I have major writers block! Just, don't be too harsh about the reviews, ok fanfiction goers?

Okay, I edited for you. Happy whatever-random-holiday-it-is-today. I do way too many favors for you, girl. You owe me like…money or something.

By the way: NOOB. RED MINUN + BLUE PLUSLE= NOOOOOOB.

At least I made it sound reasonable…r. Just a little bit more.

Heh. Genetically switchfucked DNA.

UR NOT A NOOB NO MORE.

(As long as you explain something thoroughly, it is not noobery anymore~)

------------

You are must write more for me to edit~~

3


End file.
